


Beaten

by spideywriting (catch_you_later)



Series: whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Whumptober 2019, beaten, do not copy to another site, no. 28, no.19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catch_you_later/pseuds/spideywriting
Summary: ”You’ve been beaten, Stark.”





	Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed

The brute is holding Peter by the throat. His lips are getting bluer and bluer, his breath rasping painfully.

“Give me the access code!”

“I—I, please-," He rarely stutters, but now his voice is fractured, lost somewhere in his chest while his eyes are fixed on his struggling child. There aren't many times when an enemy can withstand a repulsor blast to the face, but somehow this man can. This man did.

The man gets impatient and he can see the moment he just _snaps_. He can see him bash his kid’s head through the window and into the pavement outside in a torturously slow, inevitable motion.

The resulting crack is jarring.

Blood-covered shards clink onto the ground. One of them seems to have found its way to his heart. Unaware of anything else, Tony stumbles to his child, numb to the shards cutting into his knees.

Vacant eyes, so much blood. Tony doesn't know where to put his hands. Peter's face is all bloody, pieces of glass digging grotesquely into his skin. Unseeing eyes. Lifeless limbs. Unmoving chest.

It happened in just a few minutes.

_Just a few minutes._

A blink.

There is no pulse under his fingers.

Rough hands rips the Iron Man bracelets from his wrists.

”You’ve been beaten, Stark.”

His hands fall down to his side, defeated, lifeless, purposeless.

Childless.

Behind him, a bullet pierces the man’s heart a moment too late, flaming red hair and a coldly furious gaze behind the barrel of the gun that shoots him.

But it’s all too late.

He’s childless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please drop a kudo and/or a comment if you liked this!


End file.
